1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera having various exposure control modes which are selectively and electrically operated, and more particularly to a display device for photography by an electrically operating self-timer in such camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
THE CONVENTIONAL PHOTOGRAPHIC CAMERA HAVING A SELF-TIMER INCORPORATED THEREIN HAS BEEN DESIGNED TO OPERATE IN SUCH A MANNER THAT THE ACTUATION OF THE SELF-TIMER IS FOLLOWED BY A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF DELAY TIME, AT THE TERMINATION OF DURATION OF WHICH THE SHUTTER RELEASE IS AUTOMATICALLY EFFECTED. In the case of the mechanically operating self-timer, the manually operable charge lever of the self-timer is arranged on the camera housing so that the photographer who usually takes a position on the object side during the exposure operation may be aware of whether or not the shutter release has been effected, as the charge lever returns during the delay time from the set position to the initial one. On the other hand, a camera of the electronic type in which the various control modes are electrically and selectively operated has been designed so that the control for the establishment of such a delay time interval is also electrical as by use of electrical circuit means. In order to make it possible for the photographer to recognize whether or not the duration of the delay time interval is terminated, therefore, the provision for the display of such a terminal time point has been made using a lamp arranged to be either continuously or intermittently energized and positioned so that upon energization of the lamp, the light can be perceived by the photographer, or from the object side. Such a display device is actuated at the time when the self-timer is set, and deactuated at the time either when the shutter starts to open, or when the shutter is closed.